naruto and hinatas love story
by naruto ultimatedragon
Summary: one shot test run of this shit
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and hinata's wedding story

The leaf village was a shining jewel in the mist sparkling with buty overflowing with sharp succulent flowers and trees

Naruto uzumaky awoke to the sound of bird's chirping and dog's barking and cat's purring at their masters he bounded out of bed and eagerly got dressed Naruto was dressed in an orange jump suite and tide a headband around his spiky blonde hair and headed out to the president's house for a mission. But before that Naruto went to get some ramen and when he got there he saw his favrot person in the world hinata hinat was about 6 4 and had long flowing blue hair that went all the way to the small of here back Naruto decided to ask his early so Naruto dropped a ring into hinata's ramming and sead "hinata's will you Mary me" Naruto asked politely casually tears pooling in here eye's hinata almost screamed yes and then they both went out to get a mission hand in hand. Naruto and his bride to be slowly walked up the granite step and opened the oke door and into the office of the hokageys office only to see that tsunadeys assistant shizunay siting in the hokageys arm chair "Hey shizunay wer's tsunadeys? we have some qweshton's to ask here" asked Naruto in a puzzled ton shizunay is tall with thick Blake wavy hair and Blake eye's "lady tsunadey is away but what questions did you have for her I'd be happy to make a not of them and bring them too her attention as soon as she gets bake" shizunay sead with a smile "well for starters me and hinata wanted to get married and secondly we both wanted the same B ranked mission preferably something easy and near the mountain's with lodging in a luxury for 4 week's with all the comforts of home pleas" Naruto and hinata asked almost sead in unushon "actually Naruto hinata you both have two weeks of unused vacation time now I'll take hinata's vacation time and add it to your time naruto and add a second person to it. And don here are the necessary fund's you'll need and this note to verify it and your pass out of the village and you're free to go have a nice trip and have a happy marige" shizunay sead happily


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and hinata's wedding story

The leaf village was a shining jewel in the mist sparkling with buty overflowing with sharp succulent flowers and trees

Naruto uzumaky awoke to the sound of bird's chirping and dog's barking and cat's purring at their masters he bounded out of bed and eagerly got dressed Naruto was dressed in an orange jump suite and tide a headband around his spiky blonde hair and headed out to the president's house for a mission. But before that Naruto went to get some ramen and when he got there he saw his favrot person in the world hinata hinat was about 6 4 and had long flowing blue hair that went all the way to the small of here back Naruto decided to ask his early so Naruto dropped a ring into hinata's ramming and sead "hinata's will you Mary me" Naruto asked politely casually tears pooling in here eye's hinata almost screamed yes and then they both went out to get a mission hand in hand. Naruto and his bride to be slowly walked up the granite step and opened the oke door and into the office of the hokageys office only to see that tsunadeys assistant shizunay siting in the hokageys arm chair "Hey shizunay wer's tsunadeys? we have some qweshton's to ask here" asked Naruto in a puzzled ton shizunay is tall with thick Blake wavy hair and Blake eye's "lady tsunadey is away but what questions did you have for her I'd be happy to make a not of them and bring them too her attention as soon as she gets bake" shizunay sead with a smile "well for starters me and hinata wanted to get married and secondly we both wanted the same B ranked mission preferably something easy and near the mountain's with lodging in a luxury for 4 week's with all the comforts of home pleas" Naruto and hinata asked almost sead in unushon "actually Naruto hinata you both have two weeks of unused vacation time now I'll take hinata's vacation time and add it to your time naruto and add a second person to it. And don here are the necessary fund's you'll need and this note to verify it and your pass out of the village and you're free to go have a nice trip and have a happy marige" shizunay sead happily


End file.
